Talk:My Little Pony Equestria Girls/@comment-6619285-20130609005515
People, please wake up. If Hasbro keeps dictating the course of the franchise, they'll ruin it. This movie is proof that Hasbro has too much say in the creative process. With that said, I definitely would like to see a movie done, except that it's canon with the FiM show. Hell, I even have a great idea for the plot, as seen below: Things are not well in Equestria. Reports are coming in from all over the country that ponies are disappearing without a trace, leaving many young foals alone and scared without their parents as a result. Upon investigation, it doesn't take long to realize that only ponies with cutie marks are disappearing which, naturally, prompts the cutie mark crusaders to offer their services in stopping this unknown threat. This, also naturally, ends with the Mane 6 telling them that it's too dangerous and that as long as they have the Elements of Harmony they'll be fine when they search for the missing ponies. They're wrong. The Mane 6 quickly find out who's behind all the disappearances; an extra-dimensional being that operates within the ponies' dimension by way of a flying mechanical apparatus that has a portal built into the center where it remains safe from harm. Using the machine's arms, this entity grabs ponies with cutie marks and chucks them into the portal, thereby acquiring all traits associated with them. When the Elements of Harmony prove useless to defeat it, the Mane 6 fall victim themselves. With the elements gone, Celestia does something for the first time; panic. She orders everypony left in Equestria to come take residence in Canterlot while she attempts to put together a new plan. By the time all of Equestria's remnants arrive, almost every single pony with a cutie mark has been captured. All that's left is Celestia, Luna, Discord, and about a hundred blank flank foals with but a mere dozen or so adult ponies. It doesn't take long for the entity to arrive, and proceeds to absorb the last remaining adults, leaving only the princesses with cutie marks. Discord attempts to use his chaos magic to stop it but the entity, having absorbed the Bearers of Harmony, uses the Magic of Harmony against him, trapping him in stone yet again. The entity then reveals itself as Awon, and that it's motivation is to converge all ponies' consciences together into a singularity mind, erasing all differences and specialities between them and uniting them into a true harmony. Awon then sets its sights on the two princesses, but they are shielded by the foals of Equestria, who go on to state that individual differences are what makes a pony stand out and feel special about themselves. Awon dismisses their claims as foalish fantasies, quick to note that cutie marks serve to bolster pride and arrogance within youth, using Diamond Tiara (of course) as an example. The CMC's protest, stating that while they don't appreciate the way DT treats them, her disrespect of them helps fuel their desire to discover their destinies and finally be treated as equals. Awon scoffs at this, proclaiming that even if the trio got their cutie marks Tiara would still put them down because it's in her nature to be cruel and that'll never change outside of Awon's dimension. At first, the CMC brush aside Awon's claims, but after losing both Princesses to it and subsequently regrouping with the remaining ponies in the crystal caves beneath Canterlot, they start to fear that they really wouldn't be better off with their cutie marks. Moreso they, along with all the other foals, start fearing for the future of Equestria now that Awon holds all the power needed to rule. At this point, Scootaloo realizes she's sounding like a total wuss and retracts being fearful. Apple Bloom calls her out on her lie, but Scootaloo insists she's not worried. Sweetie Belle, in contrast, openly admits to being more terrified than she's ever been in her whole entire life. And with that, all three of them realize they may all be blank flanks, but they still aren't equal in character and, therefore, Awon's claims are unfounded. With new resolve and courage, the crusaders set about putting a new plan into motion along with the other foals. Upon meeting Awon again, the crusaders call it out on its false claims of equality and demand to be reunited with their friends. Awon agrees, and subsequently captures them in its dimension. Inside, it's shown that everypony captured by Awon has fallen into a kind of apathetic depression, showing no emotion or interest in anything other than walking aimlessly through the dark void they reside in. The crusaders, with their newfound understanding of individual character, are able to overcome the void's nature and attempt to remind everypony they know about all their individual quirks: Twilight's OCD, Rainbow's awesomeness, Celestia's benevolence, Luna's jealousy, and so many more, all the while being admonished by Awon from everywhere and nowhere at once. Eventually, the crusaders manage to remind the Mane 6, the Princesses, and their family members (yes, even Scootaloo's, whoever they are) of their true selves. Awon, unfazed by the sudden turn of events, sticks to its claim that everypony is better off without individual identity. The crusaders demand that it release everypony now that it's been exposed for the fraud it is. Awon states that it's still right in its beliefs, but that the crusaders are also right in their assertion that cutie marks aren't so important to a pony's character. Awon then reveals itself to everypony as a plasmatic mass that's covered in the cutie marks of everypony it's absorbed. It proceeds to put a barrier around itself while it works the mechanical arms in the other dimension to search for and capture the remaining blank flanks. The Mane 6 attempt to use the Elements once again, but without their cutie marks the elements can't recognize them as their bearers. When hope seems lost, the crusaders refuse to give up and proceed to smash away at the barrier with their bare hooves, all the while proclaiming that the one universal trait among ponies is the magic of friendship. They state that they'll fight for their friends even if it's futile and they spend the rest of their lives smashing Awon's barrier. At Celestia's insistence, everypony proceeds to help the crusaders shatter Awon's barrier, at which point Celestia and Luna do a twin burst magic attack and annihilate Awon, thereby giving everypony back their cutie marks and restoring the rest of Awon's victims from the darkness. Once everypony has exited the portal, all the blank flanks proceed to smash Awon's machine into oblivion (in much the same way the crusaders mutilated Fluttershy's table in S1E17). The movie concludes with the princesses holding a celebration in honor of every blank flank in Equestria for saving everypony from eternal darkness. The movie's credits play over the image of the palace's newest stained glass portrait: a mass gathering of blank flanks charging at Awon, led by the trio of Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom wearing their signature capes. The End